About Us
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: All Makoto POV. /Ini bukanlah tentang paus,lumba-lumba maupun hiu. Ini adalah tentang Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka dan Matsuoka Rin. Ini bukanlah tentang lingkaran baru yang dibuat di dasar laut. Ini adalah tentang kehidupan baru di keduanya. Lautan dan daratan. Dan ini bukanlah tentang aku, kamu, dan dia. Ini adalah tentang kita./ Mind to RnR?


_Seharusnya, hanya aku yang bisa mencegah hiu itu untuk tidak pergi._

_Karena lumba-lumba itu tidak ingin bersusah payah untuk berenang lebih jauh lagi._

_Tapi, mengapa aku itu begitu lamban?_

_Sehingga lumba lumba hanya terus berenang dalam lingkaran lautan yang sama seperti dulu. Berputar-putar._

_Dan, setelah hiu itu kembali. Aku hanya menonton bagaimana nostalgia yang akan kembali datang pada masa itu._

_Tapi tidak, yang ada hanyalah lembaran baru yang membuat lumba lumba keluar dali lingkaran lautan yang lama. Tidak terus berputar-putar, tapi berusaha agar melaju, mengikuti si hiu yang sekarang._

_Aku, paus yang akan menyembulkan kepala jika sudah tidak kuat untuk bernafas. Lumba-lumba pun, tapi ia kuat. Ia kuat dengan lingkaran baru yang dibuat si hiu di dasar lautan sana._

_Aku hanya harus mengikuti alur cerita yang sekarang. Aku akan membuat lingkaran yang baru dari sekarang. Meskipun harus terus berganti tinta yang berbeda._

.

.

.

.

**About Us © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Free! ©** **KyoAni**

**Genre : Friendship **

**Pair : Friendship!Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto**

**Warning : OOC!HarukaMakoto, All Makoto POV, terinspirasi dari episode kekalahan Haruka dari Rin sewaktu pertandingan, alur cerita TIDAK benar-benar sama dengan episode sebenarnya. Saya hanya mengambil inti dari episode dan mencurahkannya kepada isi hati Makoto.**

**.**

**. **

**_Don't like don't read, please._**

.

.

_**But, if you like, enjoy this story!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**About Us**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kau dan–"

"Hanya aku dan gaya bebas. Bukan hanya aku dan dia."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Nanase Haruka memang sulit untuk ditebak. Wajahnya yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi hebat untuk menyembunyikan segala ekspresi yang ada di dalam hatinya. Aku yang sejak lama bersahabat dengannya selalu dibuat bingung.

"Di langit itu penuh sekali bintang," iris hijauku mengamati langit malam yang penuh dengan titik-titik kecil yang terang. Aku sedikit melirik kerarah samping kananku, dimana Haruka ikut untuk mengamati langit. Langit yang bertolak belakang dengan iris birunya.

"selalu berkumpul, jika ada yang mengambil salah satunya…langit dan teman si bintang ini akan marah, _nee_?"

Salah satu tanganku terangkat keatas dan kugerakan kelima jariku kemudian membuat gerakan mencengkram. Aku merasakan pandangan dari sebelah kananku, aku tolehkan pandanganku dengan mata yang menyipit dan bibir membuat seulas garis miring. Aku tersenyum.

"_Ne-nee_." Suara rendah milik Haru terdengar sebagai jawaban dari monologku tadi.

Helai rambut hitam yang kontras dengan langit malam itu berjatuhan menutupi iris biru bagaikan lautan dalam. Aku mengubah ekpresiku, tidak tersenyum tidak juga muram.

Tapi aku mulai berpikir. Siapa nantinya yang akan menjadi bintang itu? Aku, Haruka atau… Rin? Akupun belum tahu. Aku sekarang terlalu memikirkan perisiwa saat dia mulai kembali, memasukan kehidupan kami dan… menggantinya dengan kehidupan yang baru.

Kehidupan yang ternyata lebih sakit. Dia kembali dan menganggap salah satu dari kami adalah rival.

Sekarang dia kembali dan secara kebetulan mereka berdua akan menunjukan siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Aku merasa. Sedih.

Aku menepuk pelan bahu tegap berselimut jaket biru itu.

"Nah, hanya ada gaya punggung dan aku. Untuk besok…" aku berujar seraya bangkit dari posisi dudukku di tatami halaman belakan rumah sahabatku ini. Sekali lagi aku merasakan pendangan iris biru itu menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian berbalik seraya melambaikan tanganku.

Hening.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Salah satu tanganku yang melambai, berganti dengan mengepal di udara.

"Jangan biarkan bintang itu diambil. Bintang itu harus tetap bersama, aku percaya jika dengan bersama, bintang itu akan sulit diambil. Karena itu,"

"Makoto…"

"kami ingin berenang bersamamu untuk pertandingan besok!"

Aku terlalu bingung. Aku hanya bisa meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Mulai menyelami dasar lautan yang kembali diisi bersama si hiu._

Pertama. Matsuoka Rin.

Kedua. Nanase Haruka.

"Yeah!"

Aku melihat pemilik surai merah itu bersorak senang seraya membuat ombak kemenangan dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan, aku melihat pemilik surai hitam itu menunduk dalam. Menatap air yang mulai tenang, menatap dasar air yang baru saja ia selami.

"Haru kalah …"

"Tidak mungkin…"

Aku berujar lirih pada kalimat pertama. Aku melihat, bagaimana seluruh anggota tubuh itu bergerak agar air dapat membawanya menggapai permukaan.

Tapi aku juga tidak dapat menyalahkan air yang dapat membawa Rin menggapai permukaan lebih cepat. Lebih cepat sedikit dan berpengaruh begitu besar.

Aku melihat Rin mulai naik ke atas, lalu ia berdiri tegap dan angkuh pada Haru yang masih berada di dalam kolam. Entah apa yang dia katakan. Yang terpenting, setelah itu….

Haruka menghilang entah kemana. Hingga langit malam kembali menyelimuti dan bintang yang bertaburan, masih seperti malam itu. Tapi, kali ini bintang-bintang itu nampak berkurang. Siapakah?

"Mako-_chan_, _daijoubo_?" aku tersenyum menenangkan saat Nagisa terlihat khawatir. Suara Nagisa yang tergolong cempreng mengundang perhatian Rei dan Gou yang masih terduduk lemas di ruang tengah rumah Haruka ini.

Ya, Haruka menghilang entah kemana hingga sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00.

"_Minna_, _watashi daijoubo nee_. Sepertinya aku yang harus khawatir karena kalian tampak lelah. Aku tahu, Haru adalah orang yang kuat. Ia tidak… lemah." Suaraku memelan di kalimat terakhir.

Ia tidak lemah. Tapi aku.

"Makoto-_senpai_… apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, apa yang kau tahu sekarang?"

Mataku terbelalak kaget atas pertanyaan Rei. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku kembali tersenyum, aku tahu Rei mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan. Ya, dia bisa memakai teori-teorinya untuk menebak apa yang aku pikirkan.

Tapi tidak dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa sekarang adalah mimpi. Aku hanya bisa berharap aku ini… berada dalam posisi yang dulu. Yang dulu, diantara Haruka dan Rin. Tidak seperti sekarang, aku merasa hanya menjadi pengamat tanpa hadir dalam dunia mereka.

Aku–

"Aku tidak tahu Rei, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap Haruka dapat… berenang bersama dengan kita lagi."

"Makoto-_senpai_…"

–sadar bahwa, bintang yang berkurang itu adalah siapa aku tahu sekarang.

_Sebelum lumba-lumba itu keluar dari lingkaran dasar lautan. Paus sudah lebih dulu menjauhi dasar lautan dan kembali ke permukaan. Sendirian dan hanya mengamati._

"Makoto… Makoto… bangun…."

Guncangan kecil di kedua bahuku membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku mengusap mataku dan kemudian melihat siapa orang yang membangunkanku. Aku menggeser kepalaku yang sedari tadi bersandar pada tembok. Dan menegakkan badan serta sedikit meluruskan kaki yang sedikit keram karena terus tertekuk duduk.

Ternyata pemilik sepasang iris biru yang sempat menghilang.

"Ha..ruka?"

"Apa… yang kau lakukan disini?" Haruka bertanya dengan nada dinginnya yang khas. Tapi iris biru itu memancarkan ke-khawatiran. Aku menunduk, sehingga surai hijau gelapku berjatuhan menutupi iris hijau terangku. Kedua tanganku mengepal.

"_Okaeri_ Haruka…."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku beriringan dengan mengucapkan selamat datang kepanya, dengan seulas senyuman yang biasa aku berikan. Haruka terdiam, tangannya meremas tali tas yang tersampir di salah satu bahunya. Aku merubah ekspresi ku menjadi khawatir tapi senyum kecil tetap menyertai.

"Ada apa… Haruka?"

'Tap.'

'Tap.'

'Tap.'

Haruka berjalan melewatiku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa dia tahu aku sedang berbohong? Ya, aku ingin pura-pura bahwa semuai ini baik-baik saja. Karena aku berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi.

"_Gomen_. Sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku hanya–"

"Tidak apa-apa Haruka. Kadang kita sudah menetapkannya dalam hati kita, tapi kita pun kalah terhadap apa yang telah di tetapkan dalam hati kita,"

Sama sepertiku yang sudah menetapkan dalam hati bahwa aku akan melindungi kalian berdua dan selalu bersama. Tapi ternyata, aku kalah. Aku kalah terhadap ketetapan itu.

"akupun salah, seharusnya aku lebih mendukungmu… seharusnya aku dapat mencegah Rin waktu itu dan–"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku untuk berbalik kebelakang, menatap sahabatku yang kini menunggu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"–melindungi kalian berdua."

"Makoto…."

" Aku ingin seandainya, jika kita kembali berkumpul… jika kita yang sekarang akan menjadi berlima. Bersama-sama, berenang bersama-sama dan saling tersenyum, merangkul satu sama lain seperti dulu. Itu adalah salah satu alasanku untuk menyelami air."

"Kau yang selalu bilang ingin berenang bersamaku, tapi kenapa kau terlihat terbebani? Kau sudah melakukan segalanya, Makoto." Haruka memandang Makoto intens.

"Tentang bintang itu. Aku pikir itu adalah aku, tapi ternyata… itu bukanlah aku ataupun kau."

Benarkah itu? Bintang itu bukanlah aku? Lalu siapa? Ya, aku ingin berenang bersamamu dan aku terbebani. Terbebani pada kenyataan yang baru aku ketahui. Kenyataan bahwa aku belum bisa sepenuhnya melindungi semuanya, aku belum bisa melindungi kau dan Rin. Dan aku mulai merasa takut untuk tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua.

"Lautan dan semua penghuni lautan akan marah jika salah satu yang ada di dalamnya di ambil. Diambil oleh ego kita sendiri."

'Deg!'

**_"selalu berkumpul, jika ada yang mengambil salah satunya…langit dan teman si bintang ini akan marah, nee?"_**

Ya… aku mengerti.

_Ini bukanlah teori tentang paus, lumba-lumba maupun hiu._

_Ini adalah tentang Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka dan Matsuoka Rin. _

_Ini bukanlah tentang lingkaran baru yang dibuat di dasar laut. _

_Ini adalah tentang kehidupan baru di keduanya. Lautan dan daratan._

_Ini bukanlah tentang siapa yang harus melindungi ataupun dilindungi._

_Ini adalah tentang melindungi dan dilindungi secara bersama-sama._

_Dan ini bukanlah tentang aku, kamu, dan dia._

_Ini adalah tentang kita._

.

.

.

.

** OWARI.**

**Apa ini?! o.o #natep horor fic saya#**

**Um... saya baru di fandom ini '-'. Saya sangaaaaaat suka anime ini setelah di beritahukan oleh teman saya. Cinta pertama saya Haruka xD tapi seiring waktu berjalan (?) saya jadi suka sama Makoto karena perawakannya lembut '-' tapi saya gak berani frontal bilang suka sama karakter ini sama temen saya yang juga suka sama Makoto. Takut digibeng xDv**

**Yosh! ohon bantuannya dengan menyumbangkan review anda ;D**


End file.
